If you love something, set it free
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt's leaving for New York, Blaine knows he has to let Kurt go. But if their love is true he knows that some day they will be together again. WARNING induces tears, you may want to get a tissue.
1. Chapter 1

**If you love something, set it free**

It was one week before Kurt was scheduled to leave for New York when Blaine decided it was time. He knew that leaving Kurt was going to be the hardest thing he would ever do, but he also knew that living for a year without Kurt would be just as hard, if not harder. He knew it was going to be hard to do but it was just something he would have to do. Because if you love something set it free and if it was meant to be it will come back.

That still didn't stop him from thinking he was making a terrible mistake letting the one good thing in his life go, but he couldn't be selfish in his decision. He had to think what was best for Kurt. He was going to be in a new city, with new people and he couldn't have something holding him back, especially not his silly high school boyfriend. Kurt needed to be with someone who he wouldn't have to miss. Someone he could hold or someone who could hold him and kiss him and be there.

The decision to end their almost two year relationship did not come easy to Blaine nonetheless. He had been thinking of it for a while, ever since he had found the texts from Chandler. He had fully forgiven Kurt for it after realizing that he was in fact being silly. But it still put this feeling in the pit of Blaine's stomach, like somehow if he couldn't stop Kurt from straying while they still lived in the same city, how was he supposed to expect him to stay faithful while they were in different states.

Kurt had changed him in so many ways, for good. Blaine was in a terrible place when he met Kurt, barely scraping by in life and he was never truly happy. And he still regretted to this day not realizing he was in love with Kurt sooner. They could have had so much more time together instead of the mere two years they had. Kurt had given Blaine a reason to be happy and made him feel loved even when they weren't dating yet.

And there were so many things he would miss about Kurt, his one and only first love, first kiss, first time, first everything. He would miss the way Kurt's eyes would changed colour depending on what he was wearing, or the way that they would gain this sort of light whenever Blaine was around, and how it was reserved for Blaine and Blaine only. He loved how you could see Kurt's dimples when he truly laughed, and how you could never see his teeth when he sang. He loved the cool pale tone of his skin and how it was so deceiving because Kurt's skin was almost always warm to the touch. He loved the way his nose would crinkle when Finn would go into too much information about his and Rachel's relationship, or when he was being tickled. He loved how easy it was for him to make the older boy blush even after all that time. He loved how Kurt spent so much time fussing over his clothes and hair, even though Blaine thought he looked just as sexy in sweats a stained t-shirt and bed hair. He would miss Kurt's loving and caring nature, and his heart of gold that he wore on his sleeve.

All these things rushed through his head as he drove to Kurt's home, for probably the last time. He willed himself not to cry as he got out of his car and headed over to the front door and knocking 3 times before an excited looking Kurt opened the door and pulled him in and planting a searing kiss on his lips. Blaine sighed and kissed back, kissing Kurt was probably one of the things he would miss the most.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Hey," he replied back, it was now or never. "Kurt can we go some where and talk?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, do you want to go to the park? Or the Lima Bean?" he asked, grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Actually do you mind if we go somewhere else, it's kind of a surprise," he said flatly, he was really dreading the next hour. He gave Kurt the directions written on a piece of paper.

"Sure honey," he said before looping his arm in Blaine's and heading out to Kurt's car. They got in the car and drove in a comfortable silence with their hands entwined on the centre council the entire way to their destination.

Blaine decided this is what he would miss the most about Kurt. Just being comfortable in silence, not feeling a need to fill the air with anything. With Kurt he felt like silence was okay and that he didn't need to say something for Kurt too know that he was there and that he loved him. With other people he had always felt the need to fill the air with a comment about the weather or a remark about the latest football scores. But not with Kurt.

Blaine sighed shakily as they pulled into the parking lot at Dalton. Kurt looked confused but followed the younger man into the abandoned school until they came to the staircase where they first met; Kurt smiled at the fond memory.

"Do you remember what happened on this stair case?" Blaine asked.

"Of course darling this is where we met!" he answered as if it was obvious, and it was. It was painfully obvious; the way Kurt's lit up when they entered the room. They moved to stand on the steps where they had been when Kurt had first tapped that stranger of a boy on the shoulder. They closed their eyes and let the memory wash over them before Blaine broke the silence.

"I have a song I want to sing you, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love it when you sing to me!" he smiled before sitting down on his step. Blaine nodded before moving down to stand on the ground in front of Kurt. He started slowly;

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all

He moved towards Kurt grabbing his hand and kissing it before letting it go and returning to his original position.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

They both had tears in their eyes, Blaine because he already knew this was going to be the end…at least for now. And Kurt because he had no idea, he had a suspicion but wasn't about to confirm it himself, he could feel his hear starting to crack into pieces.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

Blaine walking back up to Kurt grabbing his hands and resting them on his own waist before wrapping Kurt up in his embrace and swaying to the rest of the song. Their foreheads resting against each other, with tears heavily streaming down their faces.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening, he knew what was coming after Blaine finished singing. He knew he was going to end things, Kurt had thought about it before but he knew that he couldn't break up with Blaine. They were different than most high school couples, their love was different and it was strong. Apparently Blaine didn't think the same thing.

He still didn't want the moment to end; he didn't the man he loved to break his heart into a million irreparable pieces. He didn't want the moment to be over because from now on this moment would be all he had to remember Blaine; he would have a song and a dance.

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

They continued to sway together, two pieces of a puzzle connected as one. Their bodies seem to fit together perfectly and they were so close you couldn't fit a sheet of paper in between them, and it was perfect. In that moment while Blaine sang they were just Kurt and Blaine, two teenagers who were hopelessly in love. All they needed were each other and nothing was going to hurt them. As long as they had each other everything would be okay. It didn't matter that in mere seconds Blaine was going to break both their hearts and that they would have to live the next year and possibly the rest of their lives apart. It didn't matter that through all of this they weren't just shattering their hearts and love. They were shattering all the plans they had made for the future.

No matter what vision they both had of their future, ever single one involved the other, because they were all they both had. Kurt had Blaine and Blaine had Kurt.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Kurt's heart sank, this was it. Tears streamed harder down his face than they ever had except for when his mother died and when he thought he was going to loose his father. Harder than when he was rejected by NYADA, harder than when Karofsky had threatened his life. Harder than when he had to put all that financial pressure on his father and Carole when he had transferred to Dalton to get away from the bullying. Harder than when his classmates had voted him as their prom queen and harder than when Blaine had thought he had cheated on him. This was ten times harder than that, sobs wracked through both their bodies before Blaine sand the last 8 words that would be the end of their relationship.

I'm everything I am  
because you loved me

"No," Kurt said in between sobs, he didn't want it too end. Not when he had finally found happiness, and someone to love him. Not when he was finally starting to believe that he was get his 'happily ever after'.

"Kurt, baby please just listen to me okay?" Blaine pleaded; he really didn't want to end things with Kurt. But he knew that in the long run ending things now would be better than missing each other unbearably through the year too come. Kurt just made a noise through his cries that Blaine took as a half-hearted acknowledgment to go on.

"Kurt I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything else on this planet, you need to know that. And it physically pains me to do this…" Kurt cut him off.

"Then don't" he countered.

"Kurt just listen to me darling, I love you so much it scares me sometimes to think what I would do for you. I love you more than I love life because you are my life. But you are going to be in a brand new city, and you are going to have all these new experiences and I won't be there to share them with you. I don't want to be holding you back from conquering your destiny. You don't need to have to worry about your silly boyfriend who's still back in Lima in high school, and you shouldn't have to miss me. You deserve to be with someone who you can kiss and love and be with, I don't want you to have to wait for me to start your life," he ended shakily.

"Then I won't go to New York, I'll stay in Lima and go to community college for a year until you're finished high school, then we can go away to New York or where ever, together. Just please don't break up with me, not now, not after everything we've been through," he cried clinging onto Blaine sweater for dear life. Blaine held him tight and cradled him in his arms.

"It's the right thing to do honey, you can't put your life on hold for me, and I won't let you do that. You've worked to hard to get to where you are to throw it all away now. You are amazing and talented, going to New York isn't just your dream it's your destiny and Kurt I couldn't live with myself if I ever got in the way of that," he cried into his lover's shoulder. "You were my first everything Kurt. My first love, my first best friend, my first lover and the first person I will miss like I'll miss you."

"I don't want to leave you!" Kurt sobbed again and again into Blaine's shoulder. He rocked them back and forth, their tears never subsiding.

"This isn't goodbye forever, it's goodbye for now. One year and if I'm lucky enough that you're still single I will come for you Kurt. I will always come for you. If you love someone you have to set them free, and if it's true they'll come back to you, I will always some back to you. But first I need to give you a chance to live; I'm your first and only boyfriend Kurt. How do you know if I'm the one you're meant to be with when you've never even been on a date with someone else? I don't want to stop you from that," he ached for the time to stop and go back to when they could just be two teenagers in love without a care in the world.

"Can I request one last thing?" Kurt asked through his tear soaked eyelashes.

"Anything darling," he said genuinely.

"Kiss me, one last time," he stated, he looked like he was in physical pain just from stating that it would be the last time. Blaine let out another choked sob before connecting his lips with Kurt. The kiss symbolized everything, their love, the strength, courage, their longing for each other and just how much they would miss each other. It was long, lazy and drawn out because neither boy was ready to say goodbye just yet.

After what seemed like forever, but was still not enough time Blaine glanced at his watch 2:30 pm, Cooper would be waiting outside the school now to pick him up since they had token Kurt's car up. He had picked Finn up so Kurt wouldn't have to drive home himself, Blaine had thought of everything.

"Finn and Coop are outside waiting to pick us up, I didn't think either of us would be able to drive after this," he said sadly, standing up and pulling Kurt into another hug. Kurt was still sobbing; Blaine had tried to compose himself so he could leave.

"I'll always love you Kurt, goodbye," he said, kissing Kurt on the lips quickly before turning on his heel and racing outside to Cooper's car. As soon as he hit the leather seat he burst into tears, sobs wracking through his body. Cooper pulled him into a hug holding the smaller boy while he cried and whispering encouragements into his hear. The same situation happening in the school between Kurt and Finn, who had gone looking for his little brother when he had not followed Blaine out.

Neither boy was ready to say goodbye.

PAGE BREAK

**I honestly don't know how I wrote this. In short I am a sobbing mess right now, legitimately. And for the record I do not want this to actually happen. **

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so first things first, this was not originally planned but because I got such a great response for it...here it is. But, I did not write this chapter! This chapter was all written by loquaciouslauryn, she is amazing and I can't thank her enough for taking the time to write an amazing end to this! So please show her some love it your reviews and go check out her stories, they are truly amazing! Thanks! ~Hummel Anderson

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER.

This was it. Blaine was entering the Big Apple. He'd graduated from Lima at the top of his class, he'd been accepted to Julliard on a full scholarship (something nobody gets), his wealthy father helped pay the rent for a nice apartment in the city and he had a side job in place at a coffee shop to make extra pocket money. It was like Blaine had it all… but he didn't. He didn't have Kurt. And Kurt was everything.

Life was not the same since for Blaine since that day in the parking lot. Everything and anything that Blaine saw reminded him in some way of Kurt. Blaine was like a puzzle; all of the pieces were coming together, but there was one missing from the set. And if one piece is missing, the puzzle will never finish. That puzzle piece was Kurt.

Blaine knew where Kurt lived in the city. Blaine knew where his school was, where his job was, and where he spent his weekends. The two hadn't talked much after the breakup, but Blaine was always looking on Kurt's Facebook page for answers; to make sure he was okay.

Blaine would see photos Kurt posted of himself and others hanging out in the city. He'd see an unfamiliar man in the photo holding hands with Kurt or kissing him on the cheek, and then they'd disappear or be replaced with a new man in a month or two. Blaine couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw those photos. He wanted that to be HIM, not some other guy in New York City that probably knew nothing about Kurt.

Yes, it was Blaine's decision to let Kurt go. He didn't want Kurt to wait for him, or to crush his dreams for him, and that's why he did it. He thought he did it for all the right reasons. But Blaine never ever stopped loving Kurt. When Blaine was upset, he'd find himself asking what Kurt would do or what Kurt would say if he were around. Blaine always felt Kurt would've known the right thing to do.

Blaine didn't venture out into the dating life; there really weren't any options in Lima, anyway. Blaine felt that he wouldn't be able to date anyone anyway because he still loved Kurt. Blaine knew deep down in his heart that they were going to find each other again. But he also acknowledged that if it didn't happen, he would never love anyone else because he COULDN'T love anyone else like he loved Kurt. Kurt was one of a kind.

Blaine sat on the couch of his New York apartment and stared at his phone. He scrolled through his contacts to see Kurt's name and number. He felt his stomach flip as he composed a new message.

To Kurt:

Hello, Kurt. It's Blaine. I'm in the city for the first time today, and I wanted to know if maybe we could…meet up? I understand if you don't want to. I just really want to talk with you. ~Blaine.

Blaine took in a big breath before he…. Exed out the message. He couldn't do that to Kurt. He broke up with him, and now he was crawling back.. through a text? What if Kurt didn't want him back? Blaine felt his heart sink at the thought that Kurt could possibly not feel anything for him anymore. He couldn't do this over a text, but he promised Kurt that he would go back. Blaine stood up and grabbed his shoes before walking out the doors of his apartment.

PAGE BREAK!

Blaine was standing outside Kurt's apartment door. He was questioning his decision to come here to see Kurt. He had to though. It had been a whole year. Blaine had to see Kurt. He had to keep his promise. Blaine knocked three times at the door.

The five seconds he waited for a response were the longest five seconds of his entire life. The door opened in what felt like slow motion for Blaine. The open door revealed a slightly older looking Kurt Hummel; the Kurt Hummel Blaine was still head over heels for. The Kurt Hummel Blaine let go for what felt like the right reasons. The Kurt Hummel Blaine so desperately wanted to be with again.

Neither boy said anything. Kurt stood at the door; his mouth slightly open. Blaine just stood at the door as he admired Kurt. Blaine was the first to speak.

"Hello Kurt." He whispered quietly. Kurt said nothing. Blaine watched as tears welded up in Kurt's eyes. Kurt tried to slyly wipe them away, but Blaine knew better. Blaine knew Kurt more than he knew himself. Kurt said nothing still, just gesturing Blaine inside. Blaine entered and shut the door softly behind him.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt was looking at him; a tear was streaming down his cheek and his face wore a look of disbelief.

"If you want to me to go, Kurt I understand I just really needed…"

"Don't leave me. Not again." He choked out in a whisper. Blaine watched Kurt's tears fall faster now; Blaine was joining in. He hated seeing Kurt cry; especially when he knows he's the cause of it.

"C-Can I hug you?" Blaine asked. Kurt just nodded as he let out his first sob. Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. Blaine felt Kurt shake in his hold and heard his sobs muffled by his shoulders. He held Kurt tighter in his arms and let his own tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't understand why Kurt was apologizing, but he didn't stop hugging Kurt. He never wanted to let go, but to his dismay, Kurt was pulling away. Kurt wiped his eyes and looked into Blaine's.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." He repeated. His voice waivered.

Blaine guided Kurt over to the couch and the two of them sat face to face in tears.

"I don't know why you're sorry, Kurt. You shouldn't have to be sorry for anything."

"Don't you see it, Blaine? Don't you see how I've FAILED you? You told me to come to New York and to find someone who loves me and could hold me and kiss me and every time I tried to, Blaine, I just couldn't because they weren't YOU." Kurt sobbed. Blaine slid over to Kurt on the couch and hugged him

"You told me not to hold back on my dreams, Blaine. But there was so much I didn't do because I wasn't doing it with YOU. You are a part of my dreams, Blaine. How can I follow my dreams if they aren't completely there?" He sobbed.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder and cried, while Blaine rubbed comforting circles on Kurt's back. Blaine's heart was in his stomach. He caused Kurt all of this pain. Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"And Blaine, I was so angry, so MAD at you for leaving; for making me do this. And I understood why you did it, Blaine, I really do, but I was pissed because I still LOVED you. I can't love anyone like I loved you. I just CAN'T. I failed you. I couldn't do it." He sobbed. Blaine sobbed now too; he had caused Kurt so much pain.

"Kurt you have not failed me. Don't even think for a second you have." Blaine said.

Kurt said nothing; he only cried into Blaine's chest. And Blaine cried with him. Kurt's words struck Blaine; he never realized that he could be a part of Kurt's dreams; That being with each other could be a dream of his. And he ruined it.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt sobbed. He looked down at Kurt who had bloodshot red eyes and a broken expression on his face.

"I still love you." He whispered.

"I never stopped loving you."

"Kurt, do you remember what we said, that day in the parking lot? We said if this was true, we'd find our way back to each other. I came back for you, Kurt, because not a day has gone by where I didn't think of you. I love you. And each day we were apart, I managed to fall even MORE in love with you. I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine sobbed.

"Kiss me." Kurt said. Blaine leaned down slowly and shakily pressed his lips on Kurt's. Blaine's missing puzzle was found; he was complete. The two lovers moved their lips; feeling each other for the first time in over a year. Kurt was the first to release from the kiss; however, he did not move away from Blaine.

"You complete me, Blaine." He whispered.

"I love you, Kurt. So much. I'm so sorry I left you." Blaine whispered. Kurt shakily closed the small gap between himself and Blaine for another kiss. It was a passionate, loving, sad but hopeful kiss; one that shared the memories (good and bad) from the past, and that shared hope for the future.

Kurt broke away from the kiss and looked into Blaine's eyes; blue meeting hazel.

"Please don't leave me." He sobbed. Blaine brought his hand to Kurt's cheek and softly stroked his porcelain skin.

"Never again." Blaine assured. Kurt brokenly smiled at Blaine and pulled him in for the tightest hug either of the two had ever been in.

"Kurt, you are the love of my life. I don't want to spend any of it without you." Blaine said pulling away from the hug. Blaine decided to take a risk. A risk he was willing to take for Kurt so soon. He knew he was never going to break his promise; this love was REAL. He got off the couch and down on the ground. Kurt gasped.

"I don't have a ring for you, Kurt. Not yet anyway, because I didn't plan to do this. But I love you. And I know that I don't want to love anyone else but you. I've known since the day I was stupid enough to let you go. Kurt, we don't have to do this now. We can wait until we're both done with college and we're really set in our ways. But I want you to know I'm never going to let you go ever again, because this is REAL. I want this to be our dream. Together. So Kurt… would you promise me that you'll let me be by your side the rest of your life? Promise to let me love you and kiss you and take care of you, as you would to me?" Blaine said

Kurt held his hands over his mouth in shock as he bawled. One of Kurt's dreams was coming true; he was going to be with Blaine Anderson. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't form the words; everything had happened so fast. Blaine was still on his knee, on the ground, just waiting for him to answer and he just… couldn't. All he could do was sob into his hands in shock and nod; and that he did. Blaine smiled and raised his eyebrows in question as Kurt kept nodding. It was a yes.

Blaine stood up and swooped Kurt off of the couch into his arms bridal style. He placed Kurt back down on the ground and grabbed his hands.

"Kurt, I made a huge mistake. I am never letting you go. I thought that maybe if you loved something, you had to set it free. And maybe that's true, but Kurt, if the love is true, it will always come back for you. This was meant for us." Blaine cried. Both boys were smiling now; though their cheeks were tear drenched.

"I love you." Kurt stated as he pushed an unruly curl away from Blaine's forehead.

"I always have and always will." He said. He leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine let his hands drop from Kurt's shoulders to his hips as Kurt rose his to interlock behind Blaine's neck. And their kiss told a story that love would always find a way.

_This Is Real, So Take A Chance And Don't Ever Look Back._

* * *

AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
